Computers have become part of our daily life. A large number of computer accessories and peripherals have emerged, such as displays, audio devices, printers, and scanners. Each of the computer accessories and peripherals may have its own independent power supply. When a computer is shut off, a user may still need to shut down each computer assessor or peripheral one by one.